<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Addy is Always Right by natesmotorcycle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545014">Addy is Always Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natesmotorcycle/pseuds/natesmotorcycle'>natesmotorcycle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bronwyn and Nate were never dating, Bronwyn did break up with Evan though, Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Nate got his shit together, They're very blind about their feelings, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natesmotorcycle/pseuds/natesmotorcycle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nate comes over to Bronwyn's house for a movie date (or hangout, as they would call it).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nate Macauley/Bronwyn Rojas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Addy is Always Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been a fan of the OOU series for over a year now, and I'm glad that this fandom is slowly growing. I'm going to start writing some one-shots and little multiple part books and post them to this website, because I don't really feel like these types of books fit Wattpad's style, lol. Anyway, enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bronwyn was sitting down on the sofa in the movie room, biting her lip and impatiently waiting for Nate to show up at her house. </p>
<p>Nate and Bronwyn were having another <em>sneaking inside the house</em> segment. Well, you wouldn't really call it that because there was no one else in the house other than Bronwyn, and soon enough, Nate. </p>
<p>Her parents were out for the weekend to have some alone time and Maeve was at Phoebe's house for the night. </p>
<p>Either way, she was nervous.</p>
<p><em>There's no reason for you to be nervous, Bronwyn. </em>She would tell herself.<em> It's just Nate. He's your friend. You've done this before a couple of times. You've known each other for forever. Being nervous is kinda stupid and pointless at this point. </em></p>
<p>Bronwyn sighed, standing up and going up the stairs so she could go to her kitchen and get a glass of water. </p>
<p>
  <em>Damn you, Addy. </em>
</p>
<p>Earlier that day when Bronwyn and Addy were hanging out, eating at the mall food court, Bronwyn innocently brought up the fact that Nate was coming over to her house that night. Addy, being herself, had to start spinning it out of proportion. <em>I mean, there's no way that this was something other a hangout. </em></p>
<p>"Oh, so you and Nate are having a date tonight?" Bronwyn could still remember the smirk that Addy gave her after she asked her that question. "No, of course not! We don't like each other like that, Addy." Bronwyn responded to her.</p>
<p>But everyone that knew both of them knew that they <strong>DID </strong>like each other like that, even if they couldn't see it.</p>
<p>"Bronwyn, hun, you broke up with Evan because you're in love with Nate," Addy told her. But Bronwyn was not having it. "No, Addy, I broke up with Evan because we were drifting apart and I didn't feel a spark there anymore." </p>
<p>"Yeah, because you're in love with Nate," Addy smirks, "If Cooper were here, he'd agree with me." </p>
<p>Bronwyn couldn't stop thinking about that interaction ever since it happened, and Addy finally got to her. She knew Addy was right. Addy was always right.</p>
<p>Bronwyn opens her fridge and grabs a water bottle, opening the cap and drinking practically half of the bottle in a couple of gulps. </p>
<p>She sighs, closing the bottle and setting it on the counter, as she puts her hands in her face. </p>
<p>
  <em>This boy.</em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, she hears her doorbell ring, and she looks up, giving a small smile. </p>
<p>Bronwyn makes her way over to the front door, and she sees Nate standing there, holding a box of pizza and a bag which undoubtedly has a bottle of soda in it. He gives her a smile that exposes his small dimples and <em>goddamn, this boy's dimples are so cute. </em></p>
<p>She smiles back at him, moving out of the way as a sign that he can enter. He complies, entering Bronwyn's house and looking around. </p>
<p>"I will never get used to your house." He jokes, turning back to look at her. Bronwyn laughs again, nodding her head. "Trust me, I've lived here my entire life, and just last week I found a closet I've never seen in my life." </p>
<p>Nate lets out a low laugh and Bronwyn swears that sound gave her chills down her spine. </p>
<p>"How did you even manage to fit a pizza box on your motorcycle?" She asks him, leading him towards her movie room door. He shrugs, following behind her. "I don't tell my secrets." </p>
<p>"Oh, yeah?" She smiles, and Nate nods, giving her a soft smile. "Alright, <em>big, bad, and mysterious, </em>go downstairs. I'll be right down."  </p>
<p>"Yes ma'am," He says, and he makes his way down the stairs. Bronwyn sighs, making her way towards her kitchen. She opens a cabinet and grabs two glasses, and begins to make her way down the stairs. When Bronwyn turns into the movie room, she notices the box of pizza and soda bottle sitting on the coffee table, and Nate's jacket lying next to him. Bronwyn looks at him and his left hand is scrolling through his phone while the right is slung across the back of the sofa and <em>oh fuck. He's fucking attractive. </em></p>
<p>Bronwyn didn't really pay attention to what he was wearing when he first came in, but she is now. He's wearing a plain white shirt instead of his regular band tee, and black jeans with a pair of all-black Timberlands. <em>I don't think he can get more attractive. </em></p>
<p>Bronwyn snaps out of her thoughts and begins to make her way towards him. She sits down next to him (but with some distance so she could have a little bit of self-control left in her) and sets down the two cups next to the bottle. </p>
<p>Nate shuts his phone off, tossing it on top of his jacket, and he looks back at her, smiling. His right arm is still slung across the back of the sofa and <em>I was wrong. Nothing is more attractive than this. </em></p>
<p>"Hey," Nate says in a low voice, and Bronwyn's chills return. She looks down at his shoes and lets out a whispered 'hi'. </p>
<p>When Bronwyn looks back up, Nate isn't smiling. He's staring at her, and she gets this intense feeling that she can't tell what it is. She tries to say something about it, but all that comes out of her mouth is, "So, what are we watching?" </p>
<p>Nate blinks and snaps back into reality, and drops his arm next to him. "Your favorite."</p>
<p>Bronwyn furrows her eyebrows as she sees him pick up the remote. Bronwyn looks at the screen, and to her horror, she watches him pick her absolute <em>least </em>favorite movie.</p>
<p>"Nate, no!" Bronwyn lets out, and he turns to look at her, a smirk plastered on his face. "Nate, yes!" She turns back to look at the screen, and the title <em>Ringu </em>is splayed across it.</p>
<p>"Why?" She huffs, crossing her arms and leaning back on her couch. Nate moves his body so he's facing her, and places his hand on one of her hands. "Because you chose last time, and it's my turn now." </p>
<p>She shakes her head. "We already watched this, we don't have to watch it again." Nate tilts his head back and gives out a loud laugh before looking back at her. "We watched it months ago, and I feel like watching it again tonight." </p>
<p>There's a reason for that. This isn't the first time they did this movie dat-hangout, but it's the first time Nate's choosing. The last time they watched Ringu, it was months ago, and it was over the phone. He wanted to be there when she watched it. <em>So I could make fun of her better, you know? </em>In reality, he just wanted to hold her when she got scared. A shoulder she could hide her face in when a scary scene would come on. And this is finally the time for that.</p>
<p>Nate lets go of her hand, and Bronwyn sighs, defeated. "Fine. But if I get nightmares I'm calling you in the middle of the night to fix it." </p>
<p>"Deal." He smirks, grabbing the remote again and playing the movie. </p>
<p>He could hear her scoot around the couch, and the lights turn off around the room. When he looks back at Bronwyn, she has her legs up and arms crossed around them, sort of like a protective shield. </p>
<p>He lets out a small, fond laugh, and leans back on the couch. <em>This is gonna be fun. </em></p>
<p>Nate didn't realize it, hut his right arm subconsciously gets slung across the back of the sofa again, right behind Bronwyn. <br/><br/></p>
<p>__</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just don't understand why they would watch the fucking video if they know they're going to die in a week," Bronwyn states, taking another bite of her pizza. She hears Nate chuckle next to her. "It's a horror movie, it doesn't have to make sense. Just watch it." </p>
<p>Bronwyn frowns, shaking her head, looking at the screen. "This is why I don't watch horror movies. They make no sense." </p>
<p>"Yeah?" She hears him set his cup down, and she turns to look at him. "I think it's because you get scared of them." </p>
<p>She scoffs and sets her slice of pizza on a napkin. "That's very bold of you to say."</p>
<p>Nate shakes his head, smirking at her. "You can make excuses, Bronwyn, you're just too scared to watch them." </p>
<p>"Yeah? Watch me." Bronwyn turns to look back at the screen, and she could still feel his eyes on her. </p>
<p>Nate chuckles and turns back to look at the movie. "Alright, Princess." </p>
<p>Bronwyn pretends she didn't notice the chills that went up throughout her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bronwyn goes through ten minutes of the movie and a second slice of pizza before she got jump scared again. She could hear Nate burst into a fit of laughter next to her, and she turns to look at him. "Have you been waiting for that the entire time?" Nate manages to get out a little 'yeah' in the middle of his laughter.</p>
<p>Bronwyn looks at him in disbelief and bumps his elbow when he tries to drink from his cup, causing soda to spill down his chin and onto his shirt.</p>
<p>Nate coughs, setting the cup down and looking at Bronwyn. "Oops." She smirks. Nate narrows his eyes at her before looking at his shirt. "You're evil." </p>
<p>"You started it." Bronwyn shrugs, leaning back on her couch. Her eyes widen when he begins to take off his shirt. </p>
<p>"W-What are you doing?" She leans forward, looking at him. "Taking off my shirt, I need to let it dry, and it's gonna stick to me if I keep wearing it."</p>
<p>And just like that, his shirt was gone and she's staring at his abs. </p>
<p>Nate stood up and started walking towards a chair near them so the shirt could dry and <em>fuck, fuck, fuck, his muscles. </em></p>
<p>Nate's back muscles contract as he leans forward and even though she wants to look away she can't. <em>I shouldn't have done that.</em> Her mind screams, but the rest of her body is very much fine with what she did. </p>
<p>Nate turns back and walks back towards the sofa, sitting next to her. </p>
<p>"Are you done staring?" She looks back at him and sees his smirk, and she huffs. "You're so full of it."</p>
<p>"You're the one who can't stop checking me out," Nate says, and Bronwyn turns back to watch the movie that's been left unattended for a while now so she could be distracted.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on." He lets out a low chuckle. "You've been flustered the entire night, Bronwyn. I know when a girl is turned on, you know?"</p>
<p>Bronwyn's eyes widen and she turns to look at him, stammering out a response. "What? Huh? Wh-No, I'm not turned on. Where did you get that? What?"</p>
<p>Nate laughs again and scans his eyes across her body. "Your pupils are dilated, your face has been red for most of the night, you've been sitting uncomfortably for most of the night, should I go on?" </p>
<p>Bronwyn bites her lip, closing her eyes so she could think. It's silent in there, except for the low talking of Japanese coming from the screen. </p>
<p>When she opens her eyes, Nate's still looking at her. His face is soft, and his eyes keep darting from her eyes to her mouth. </p>
<p>"Can I kiss you?" He whispers, and she's taken back. "W-What?"</p>
<p>"Can I kiss you?" Nate asks again, a little louder this time. </p>
<p>Bronwyn blinks, and all of a sudden she's throwing herself on him. Her left-hand goes to his jaw while her right is tangled in his hair and she's kissing him. </p>
<p><em>She </em>kissed <em>him. </em></p>
<p>The kiss is messy, very messy. Probably due to their weird positioning, and Nate's picking her up by the back of her legs and settling her on his lap.</p>
<p>His hands seem to travel throughout her body until they settle on her waist, and he pulls her as close as possible. </p>
<p>Bronwyn's hips seem to move on their own, and she lets out a soft moan at the feeling. Nate took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, letting out a low groan. Bronwyn bites his bottom lip and suddenly they're trying to battle for the win. </p>
<p>Nate tries to pull her even closer, even though it's physically impossible, and one of his hands seem to make their way to the base of her throat. </p>
<p>Bronwyn's hands begin to roam, and they finally seem to settle themselves on the hard plane of muscle on his stomach.</p>
<p>She moans at the feeling under her hands, and all of a sudden, he stops kissing her. The need for oxygen took over their bodies.</p>
<p>They stare at each other, faces both flushed, and hair messed up. </p>
<p>"Why'd you stop?" She asks, and he sighs. </p>
<p>"Don't get me wrong, Bronwyn. I want this, I really want it, but not today," Nate says. "I'm really into you. Like I've been into you for the longest time. I'm just so helplessly in love with you, Bronwyn. You should know before you do something you might regret later."</p>
<p>She looks at him and slowly kisses him again before looking back at him. "I'm helplessly in love with you, as well, Nate. You've fixed yourself, and I'm so proud of you."</p>
<p>He gives her a smile that melts her heart. "How about we finish the movie and talk after? It's almost over anyway."</p>
<p>He looks at the screen behind her, and she laughs. </p>
<p>Bronwyn gets off him, and he puts his arm across the back of the sofa once again. She wraps her arms around his stomach and settles the side of her head on his shoulder. Nate wraps his arm around her and kisses the top of her head.</p>
<p>As they begin to finish up the rest of the movie, she realizes she feels surprisingly comfortable in his arms.</p>
<p>She's feeling something she's never felt before, not even with Evan.</p>
<p>Bronwyn could stay like this with Nate forever. She doesn't want to let go. </p>
<p>
  <em>Goddamn, Addy truly is always right.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>